


Red patterns

by fullmoontonightt



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art nerd Clarke, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes Friendship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Jock Bellamy, Player Bellamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoontonightt/pseuds/fullmoontonightt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Calm down art girl, I just wanted to see if you and your precious art room are okay.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clarke rolled her eyes, irritation rushing through her, and gave him a fake sweet smile. “How’s the girlfriend? Dumped her yet?”</em>
</p><p>Also known as the one in which Clarke is an art geek, Bellamy an asshole who ruins her painting and they hate each other with passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The dark hairs of her paintbrush flowed smoothly over the charcoal background she’d spent weeks on creating. She smiled as she could finally see her hard work coming together. Just a little bit more light to balance out the dark colour of the coal and it would be complete. Her new painting would finally be complete. With utter concentration she dipped her brush into a lighter shade of blue and started adding some light into the painting.

That’s when the door to the art room opened and a guy rushed in, laughing loudly while pulling a girl inside with him. By the sudden outbreak of sounds and movement in the usual quiet art room Clarke lost her balance and knocked one of the small containers she stores her paint in over, causing for bright red paint to splash all over her painting.

Clarke stood in horror as she looked at her now ruined painting. The painting she’d spent months working on. The painting that was half of her grade for the art exam. It was unfixable, the red paint was everywhere and had created patterns that she couldn’t possibly cover up. It was ruined. She felt anger rise up inside her chest as she looked over at the couple that was giggling slightly as they were making out in the corner.

Really? They’d ruined her painting because they couldn’t control their hormones? Anger was twirling through her insides and Clarke had to press her fingernails into her palms roughly in order to control herself. She really just wanted to smack them both in the face.

And they hadn’t even noticed her. They hadn’t even seen what they’d done. For some reason that just made Clarke all the more angry. Her painting was ruined because of them and they didn’t even know it. She turned towards them. “What is wrong with you people?”

She could see the couple jumping up at hearing her voice, confirming her earlier suspicion; they hadn’t even known she was here.  She could see the girl’s eyes fill with astonishment and slight shame as she quickly scrambled up and tried to cover the bare parts of herself with her arms. The guy just glanced over his shoulder with a smug grin and Clarke internally sighed as she recognized him.

After a few seconds of awkward eye contact the girl readjusted her top and stepped towards Clarke. Her voice sounded high and astonished, as if Clarke had somehow offended her. “What is wrong with  _you_? Have you been here this whole time? Oh my god were you spying on us?”

Clarke could just feel her eyebrows knotting into a frown as she let the stupidity of that statement sink in. Was this girl serious? Clarke huffed out a breath and rolled her eyes. “Yes, spying on disgusting teenage couples is a hobby of mine.”

The girl gave her a frown but Clarke heard the guy snort and looked up at him with anger. Really? He’s laughing now? He made eye contact with her and she gave him a glare. Unfortunately she knew exactly who he was. Bellamy Blake. Clarke bit her lip as she felt her immense hatred towards him come to the surface. Bellamy had briefly dated her best friend Raven. Well ‘dated', if dating was defined by constantly cheating on her then yes they dated.

Clarke could still clearly remember Raven’s heartbreak when she'd found out. God, the girl had been devastated. Raven had always struggled in her relationships, there had been the whole Finn drama, and she'd finally opened up her heart to guys again when she met Bellamy. At first he had seemed like the perfect guy for Raven, someone who she could actually trust and confide in,  Clarke had liked him even. If only he'd been able to keep it in his pants instead of sleeping with the whole school behind her back. Clarke shook her head in anger at the memory. Raven had been wrecked afterwards, completely heartbroken, and hadn't trusted many people since, especially not any guys. And ever since then Clarke had developed quite the hatred towards Bellamy for hurting her best friend.

And well, the fact that he is a giant asshole hadn’t really helped his case either.

When she looked back up Bellamy was still looking at her without any signs of recognition or shame. She shook her head in disbelief. She could deal with him not being ashamed, he never was, but did he really not recognize her?  They’d met plenty of times back when he was still with Raven.

Judging by the smirk he gave her he did in fact not. Disgust twirled through her insides.

“I’m sorry we invaded your art room, we’ll leave." He spoke up, his voice husky and deep. "There are plenty of other places we can go.”

 He looked over at the girl next to him with wiggling eyebrows and she giggled dumbly, making Clarke ashamed of sharing her gender. They headed out the art room and Clarke sighed. Her heart was still throbbing angrily in her chest as she let the last few minutes rerun in her mind. God, she really did hate Bellamy Blake.

\--

The painting stood sadly at her feet as she was grabbing some books to take home for the weekend,  a constant reminder of how much work she still has to do. She still hadn’t decided what she was going to do to fix her painting. The deadline was in two weeks and there was no way she could redo the whole thing in that time frame. She’ll just take take it home with her and see what she can do with her art supplies there. Maybe somehow she’ll magically be able to cover up the red paint.

“Hey art girl,” a deep voice said from next to her. Clarke looked over her shoulder to see Bellamy leaning against her neighbouring locker and barely stopped herself from sighing loudly. What did she do to deserve to be bothered by Bellamy twice in one day?

“Hey.” Clarke said with a glare, hopefully letting him know she was not in the mood to talk. Especially not to him. What was he even doing here? She angrily grabbed some books out of her locker, causing for them to slide down onto the floor. She sighed, this was not her day.

Bellamy glanced up from her books to her. “You okay with that?”

She could hear the mockery in his voice, knew that he was amused by seeing her struggle, and her annoyance grew.

“Fine.” She said with a glare in his direction.

Clarke kneeled down to pick up her books and she could just feel his eyes on her skin as she continued packing her bag there, she could feel his stare go over her body, causing for her skin to tingle with irritation. Did he think she wouldn’t notice? She turned in his direction to see him blatantly staring at her, not hiding it whatsoever, and he gave her a smirk from his higher position.

“What?” She snapped, her anger from earlier this afternoon coming back.

Bellamy chuckled, the sound softer and sweeter than Clarke would have thought it would be, and it send the tiny hairs on her arms upwards. “Calm down art girl, I just wanted to see if you and your precious art room are okay.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, irritation rushing through her, and gave him a fake sweet smile. “How’s the girlfriend? Dumped her yet?”

Bellamy’s eyebrows rose and his mouth dropped open in something that looked a lot like surprise before his lips turned back upside into his usual confident grin. He looked over at her, his eyes sparkling with something Clarke couldn't quite read. “She’s not my girlfriend.”

Clarke stood up and sent him an annoyed look. “Right I forgot, you don’t do girlfriends anymore.”

Bellamy arched an eyebrow at her. “You seem to think you know a lot about me.”

“Because I do.” Clarke said as she looked up into his eyes. She was hoping her voice would reveal her annoyance and she was hoping he’d take the hint and leave her alone.

Instead he stepped even closer to her. “Oh, really?”

“Yes really, I know exactly who you are.”

His eyes were shining down on her brightly, his mocking grin not leaving his lips. She knew that grin was his way of making fun of her without even having to speak. God, she hated this guy.

She was nearly done packing her bag, she just needed to quickly grab her history of Europe book and she'd be able to flee out of this situation, but of course Bellamy chose that exact moment to lean closer towards her, now standing so close that the scent of his cologne reached her nose - which was surprisingly sweet, like a mixture of pine forests and mint - so close that she could feel his damp breath on her temple as he whispered into her ear. “Tell me then art girl, who am I?”

Really?

Really now?

Did he honestly think she would fall for that? For the way he'd seductively lowered his voice, the way he'd eliminated all the space that had been between them, for the way his breath had felt hot on the side of her face? Did he really think that she'd get weak knees and flushing cheeks because of him? That she'd be one of his girls? Disgust filled her chest. As she stared back at him, at how he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying this, suddenly all the feelings of annoyance and hatred she'd ever had towards him came together as one. She shook her head in disbelief and closed her locker with a loud bang before looking him in the eyes. “You want to know what I think? I think you’re an asshole.”

She could see the surprise flash on his face as she bend down to pick up her painting.  Once up, they had eye contact once more and Bellamy looked at her with a mixture of confusion and curiosity. With her bag resting on her shoulder she turned around and walked away, hoping Bellamy wouldn't bother her again. 

She made it about half way through the hallway when she heard Bellamy yell from behind her. “What happened to your painting?”

She turned around, her annoyance renewed, and she kind of really wanted to yell at thim. But then her eyes were drawn to his pose. She stared at his broad form as he was still leaning against her locker confidently, with his hands in the pockets of his jeans, the same grin at his lips. She suddenly lost all of her anger as she looked from him to the painting. To the red paint splattered all over it. She felt the corners of her lips rising as she suddenly saw the humor of the situation. With a small smirk on her lips she yelled back to him.

 “You, actually.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“You did  _what?”_

“I called him an asshole.”

“Clarke, no, you didn’t.”

Clarke laughed loudly as she heard her best friend Raven’s bright laughter through the speakers of her phone.

“What?" She defended herself. "He had it coming.”

Raven was still chuckling slightly as she answered. “I never said he didn’t. Wow, Clarke, I have to say I’m impressed.”

“Thank you Raven for your approval.” Clarke said with a roll of her eyes.

Raven laughed her warm laugh but her voice turned soft and kind when she spoke back up. “You really are a great friend Clarke.”

“Who said I did it for you?” Clarke said, not fully able to hide her smile in her voice. “I was just protecting my painting’s honour.”

Raven laughed and their conversation changed paths pretty quickly. Raven’s constant babbling filling up Clarke's ears. She smiled, making some agreeing sounds and hums at Raven's newest revelation, before she reached over to her nightstand to grab her cup of mint tea. Clarke's mother always made it fresh: with the actual mint leaves stuffed into the hot water, natural flavours only, and it was Clarke's favourite. She loved watching the leaves swell up in the water, loved the movements they made as she drank from it, had even done a photography assignment on it for art class. Clarke took a sip of the steaming drink, pleased with the way it warmed up her insides.

Raven was still chatting happily into her ear and Clarke felt joy rise up inside her chest. This was how phone calls always were for them, Raven talking most, telling Clarke every little detail of her day, and Clarke loved it that way. She didn't always have the need to talk, prefered to keep things inside, and Raven understood that, respected that. She also understood that even though Clarke might not also contribute to their conversations as much, she did value them. Talking to Raven always helped her clear her head, calm her down, Raven's voice had become somewhat soothing to her after all these years. She knew that no matter how upset she'd be, just listening to Raven's random babbling would cheer her up. 

“..Clarke?"

Even though she knew her friend wouldn't mind her not paying full attention, Clarke's cheeks still flushed. "Umh, sorry what?"

She could just hear the grin in Raven's voice. "I was just asking if you already know what you're going to do with your painting? Can you fix it?”

Clarke sighed, the thought of her painting saddening her. “I don’t know yet to be honest, trying to save it is pretty much hopeless.” 

“Maybe you can keep it this way? It looks kind of grunge you know.”

Clarke grinned. "Yeah, I'm sure miss Anya will appreciate that."

"Hey, grunge is a legitimate art style, if miss Anya can't appreciate that, fuck her."

Clarke laughed, throwing her head backwards as she did so, before saying her goodbyes. With a small but content sigh she dropped her phone on her bed, causing for it to bounce up and down. Clarke smiled, she was still warmed up with joy, not sure wether her quick call with Raven or her fresh mint tea was the cause. Probably both. Anyway, Clarke was just glad with the change in her own mood, school had really brought her down today and she'd really needed her daily dose of Raven.

Somehow school today had managed to be even worse than it was last Friday. Clarke had decided - after spending the whole of her weekend staring helplessly at her painting - to ask her art teacher if she could get a delay on the assignment, with Friday's disaster and all. And while her art teacher Anya is usually a very fair and understanding person, the kind of teacher that actually cares about helping her students, today she hadn't been. Clarke had thought Anya would understand her situation and somehow try to help her out but Anya had just given her a blank stare, not a single sign of pity visible in her features, and said. "That's your problem Clarke, not mine."

So Clarke still has to finish the assignment before spring break, which is in a little less than two weeks, and she still has no clue on how to possibly do that. In other words: Clarke is still completely and utterly screwed.

Then of course, because her life is apparently doomed, she kept on accidently making eye contact with Bellamy. Seeing Bellamy is not actually that unusual for Clarke, Ark high school isn't that big and Bellamy tends to draw a lot of attention to himself. Usually Clarke manages to just ignore him, or shoot him an angry glare at most, but today had been different. It was as if she couldn't avoid his eyes, they kept on searching and finding hers. Even when Clarke lowered her glance, his eyes would still be on her when she looked back up. He'd then trap her in his gaze before giving her a knowing wink, his smirk at his lips.

But he and his wink didn't know anything. Why was he suddenly everywhere she looked? Clarke sighed as she let herself fall backwards on her mattress in defeat. When had her life become this shitty?

\--

Clarke stared at the pathetic excuse of a sketch she'd just made and wanted to punch someone. Preferably herself. God, what was wrong with her? Why couldn't she just draw something good? Frustrated she ripped the page out of her sketchbook, even though she'd promised herself no more page ripping in any of her personal sketchbooks. It kind of ruined the spines. She let out a low whine, dissapointment filling her stomach, as she stared at the other barely finished sketches she'd done today. They all sucked.

She'd tried to outline some new ideas for the assignment, since she'd decided that redoing her whole painting was just physically impossible. There wasn't enough time. So she was back to square one: sketching. While she usually loved the sketching phase, she'd recently found out having to return to it without any good ideas was a lot less fun.

"What's up with the frown, art girl?"

Clarke recognized his voice without having to look up from her sketch work and she had to stop herself from groaning.  Just why? Why was he here? Her day had been crappy enough without him. She looked up to see him leaning expectantly against her table, his eyes shining down on her, and she just shook her head and ignored his presence, She did not need this right now.

"Oh come on now art girl, don't be like that." Bellamy said, his voice overly happy, and Clarke could see a hint of a smile on his face as he leaned towards her. "Or should I just call you Clarke?"

She rolled her eyes at the sound of her name. “Wow, stalking. I'm impressed."

He snorted and shook his head slightly and before she knew what was happening Bellamy had already pulled out the chair in front of her and was sitting down. She sighed before arching an eyebrow at him. “What do you want Bellamy?”

“Can’t a man sit down without wanting something?” He looked at her intensely, his eyes revealing the humour he found in their conversation. She wanted to punch it out of him.

“You? No. Now what do you want?”

“You really think you know me huh art girl?” He said, his voice stretching as he leaned backwards on the cheap plastic chair. Clarke hoped it would break underneath him.

“I know I know you.” She said with a glare, frustration hearable in her voice.

“Really? Prove it.”

Clarke sighed in annoyance. She wanted nothing more than to throw the cold hard facts in his face, to show him how he really was, but as she looked back up into his eyes, which were boring into hers intensely, she suddenly couldn´t. As she stared into the deep brown that is his eyes Clarke felt something shift between them. Something in the air seemed to change, to soften, but she couldn’t quite figure out what.

He lowered his glare down to her unfinished sketches. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry about your painting.”

Clarke suppressed the urge to roll her eyes, how easy gullible did he think she was? That one sorry would make her fall for him? What was this guy thinking, honestly. “I’m sure you are.” She said with a bitter sounding laugh as she closed her sketchbook and stood up.

But before she could walk away Bellamy’s hand was on hers. His grip was firm on her hand and she could feel the strength of his fingers as he held her trapped on the cafeteria table. Clarke felt warmth radiating off of his hands and onto hers and her heart fluttered slightly as she looked back up from their hands at his eyes, at the genuine emotion she found there.

“I really am.”

They locked eyes and for the first time in their conversations Clarke believed him. For some reason he did feel regret for what happened yesterday. As he should of course. But the fact he admitted it was something she’d not expected. Maybe he was not as big of an asshole as she had thought he was. She swallowed as she realized her hand was still underneath his and she quickly pulled it away. She gave him a nod. “Thank you then.”

With a single swing she had her bag over her shoulder and was walking away from the table. Bellamy however quickly caught up with her and started walking alongside her. She internally rolled her eyes, what did he want this time? She'd already accepted his apology? She raised her eyebrow at him and was not surprised to see that his smirk was back on his face.

“Will you be able to fix it? The painting?”

Clarke gave him a slightly annoyed scowl before rolling her eyes. “No, there’s too much red. I’ll have to start over.”

“Okay, I’ll help you.”

Clarke stopped in her tracks and sent an unbelieving look his way. “You? Help me?”

He grinned. “Is it that hard to believe?”

“Yes actually. Why would you help me?”

“I’m the one who ruined your painting in the first place, let me help fix it.”

Clarke gave him a frown but rolled her eyes at his words. “Thanks, but no thanks. It’s kind of a solo thing.”

“Oh come on art girl.” He pulled on her arm, so they now stood face to face. 

“What?” 

“Why won’t you just let me help?”

“Why would I?”

“Because I’m offering?”

“And any girl would be stupid to turn down Bellamy Blake when he’s offering?”

She could see his lips turning up into a smirk. “Exactly.”

Clarke couldn't help the small grin hinting at her own lips but quickly shook it off. She shouldn't be laughing at him, even if he was funny. He was still Bellamy Blake, the guy that cheated on her best friend and the guy that had ruined her exam painting. He was not a nice guy and she was not going to be one of those girls that ends up falling for his charms. Because that happens, regularly. Clarke just won't let it happen to her.

“Well I’m not just any girl.” Clarke said while looking into his eyes before turning around in order to walk away.

“I’ve noticed.” Bellamy said from behind her, his voice as confident as ever. She froze for a second, his words seemed to hang in the air, drifting towards her and slowly landing on her shoulders as a soft and delicate mist would. She tried to shake them off and walk away, but inside she knew they would follow her home and indeed, she spent the rest of the night thinking about Bellamy Blake noticing her.

What is happening to her?

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Unknown number**

-          **11:34  ‘sup Art girl?**

Clarke felt the sigh fall off her lips without having any control over it. It seemed to be filled with disbelief as she stared at the bright display screen of her phone. At the text Bellamy had just sent to her. Now he was texting her too, instead of just bothering her on school.  Where was she supposed to avoid him now? Why was he even texting her? Had he really not gotten the hint? She didn't want anything to do with him. A frown made its way to her face, because how had he even gotten her number? Clarke’s thumbs made quick work of typing in the question.

**Clarke**

-          **11:41 How did you get my number?**

**Bellamy**

-          **11:42 I have my connections**

**Clarke**

-          **11:42 How very stalker like of you.**

-          **11:42 what do you want?**

**Bellamy**

-          **11:43 Why do you always assume I want something?**

-          **11:43 And im not a stalker**

**Clarke**

-          **11:45 Bc you do always want something.**

-          **11:45 And what a stalker thing to say**

**Bellamy**

-          **11:46 True actually, to both. I wanna know when we gonna do your painting again?**

Clarke felt her shoulders drop in annoyance, is he really still on this? She didn’t need his help, didn’t want it either.

**Clarke**

-          **11:48 We’re not. Ever.**

**Bellamy**

-          **11:48 Not this again art girl**

Clarke rolled her eyes. How was he still not getting this? She doesn’t want or need him there. Frankly, she doesn’t want him anywhere near her. Now it’s just up to him to realize it before she smacks him in the face. She threw her phone on bed in annoyance, done with it for today, and walked over to her desk. Her sketchbook laid there, staring up at her judgmentally, for she had not been able to come up with one decent idea since she opened it.

She doesn’t know why. She’s usually so quick with designing something new, inspiration is not something she’s ever struggled with before, ideas have always seemed to just flow out of her, out of her mind when she writes and out of her hands when she draws.  But it seems as if she’s completely lost that ability, it seems to have died along with her painting.

She spend the rest of her free day in her room, desperately trying to come up with something new, and completely forgot about Bellamy texting her until she had crawled back under her warm covers late that evening and went to set her alarm. Her eyebrow arched upwards as she saw the number of received text messages.

**Bellamy**

-          **12:03 are you ignoring me art girl?**

-          **12:03 How rude**

-          **14:24 Was it something I said art girl?**

-          **14:24 I was just being nice**

-          **14:25 Trying to help out my new friend**

**Clarke**

-          **22:34 We’re not friends.**

**Bellamy**

-          **22:34 ..yet**

Clarke felt the corners of her lips tug into a small smile and rolled her eyes with something that felt a lot like fondness. She set her alarm and shifted further under her covers, the smile not leaving her face even when she dozed off.

\--

Art class had been terrible ever since the incident. Her usual favorite subject had turned into one where she felt useless. Where she saw everyone around her having amazing ideas, amazing projects, and where she sat helplessly. How on earth was she going to pull this off? She was never finishing this in time. She was never getting something as good as everyone else has with so little time left.

Anxiety rushed through her body. She was going to fail art class. She was actually going to fail her best subject. She could feel panic rising inside her and she released nervous breaths as she walked down the hallway. This was not happening. She couldn’t fail art, her mom would kill her. Her mom hadn’t liked that she picked art anyways, so she really wouldn’t like it when Clarke failed it. Shit, she was so screwed. It was only when she swallowed that Clarke noticed the tightness of her throat and the tears stinging in her eyes. Fuck, not now. Not now. Clarke looked around in panic to see that luckily no one was staring at her so she quickly walked into her art room.

There she angrily dropped her bag on the floor and furiously wiped her tears away. She hated crying, she hated the feeling of her breathing getting uneven as the tears fall out, she hated the ugly sobbing sounds she makes but mostly she hates the way it always seems to sneak up on her. Displaying her weaknesses publicly without her even noticing.

“Are you okay?”

Clarke looked up in slight shock, there never was anyone in the art room, the other art students preferred to do their work at home or in the school park. So seeing Lexa sitting there in her oversized denim blouse took Clarke by surprise. She swallowed, trying to pull the tears back into her eyes, not wanting Lexa to see them. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Okay then.” Lexa gave her a small smile, but Clarke could see she didn’t fully believe her. Yet Lexa didn’t make any further comments. Clarke smiled back at Lexa gratefully, thankful the other girl let it rest instead of forcing Clarke to tell her what was wrong.

Clarke liked Lexa, they’d never really talked much but they’d been taking the same art class for two years now so they knew each other pretty well. Lexa was an amazing artist, her watercolour paintings were mind-blowingly beautiful. Clarke couldn’t wait to see what she’d done for her exam assignment.

Clarke sat down at the table next to Lexa and took out her sketchbook with determination. She was finishing her sketch today, she was done with the weak game of avoidance she’d been playing the last couple of days. She placed her pencil on the blank piece of paper and let it flow. Surprisingly enough the lines she drew came together in one piece and she’d created a solid setting. She thought of Bellamy and how even though this was all his fault she realized that she was not as mad at him anymore.  She thought about the disaster with the red paint and as she looked down at her grey and white sketch she finally got a doable idea for her exam painting.  A really, really good and doable idea. She smiled and let out a tremendous laugh, causing Lexa to look up from her own work.

Clarke felt her cheeks flush red but nothing could wipe the satisfied smile off her lips. “Sorry Lexa, I just thought of something really amazing.”

Lexa just gave her a smile, seemingly pleased with the change in Clarke’s mood, but didn’t push her any further. Clarke grinned as she decided she really liked this girl.

\--

“Okay, so I checked and I own a total of zero art supplies, but I’m sure I can help you some other way.”

Clarke turned to her right to see Bellamy looking down at her with persistence. She was sitting on one of the wooden benches in the school park, now getting the attraction to the place that her fellow art students seem to have. It was lovely sitting around the beautiful large oak trees, it was lovely to feel the warm sun on your skin. It was bright and light and open, but that were all of the factors Clarke avoided using in her artwork. Yet, her hour of sketching in the park had put her in a great mood, since she now actually knew what to do. She looked back up at Bellamy and rolled her eyes. “Are we seriously having this conversation again?”

“Until you agree with me, yes.”

Clarke huffed out a laugh, surprising both Bellamy and herself with her good mood. She shot him a small smile, feeling a lot less mad at him. “Look Bellamy I appreciate the thought, but honestly there’s no need for you to help me. Consider yourself forgiven.”

It was quiet for a couple of seconds next to her. She could hear the faint sounds of Bellamy taking off his backpack and sitting down before he spoke up again. “And what if I want to help you?”

She snorted. “As if you would voluntarily do art.”

“I could be amazing for all you know.” She looked up at Bellamy, who was glaring at her intensely, his eyes sparkling in the sunlight. She smiled.

“I meant it Bellamy, we’re cool. There’s no need for you to help me, I prefer to work alone anyways.” She huffed out a laugh as she realized something. “Plus, you already helped me. Sort of.”

Bellamy’s eyebrows arched upwards while his lips curled into a grin.  “I did?”

“Well, I got a new idea that you sort of inspired me for.”

His lips curved into the full on smirk she’d been expecting to show up ever since they started talking. “Using me as your source of inspiration now huh art girl?”

Clarke gave him a fake annoyed glance and felt her lips tug upwards into a smile. “Don’t get ahead of yourself now, Blake.”

“I would never.” He said while glancing her way.

She gave him a roll of her eyes and continued outlining her new idea. She was excited about it, it had the potential of becoming just as good as her ruined painting. Maybe even better.

“You know art girl, you can keep pretending you don’t like me all you want but I see right through it. You’re warming up to me.”

She looked up at him with a smirk. “I would never.”

He huffed out a laugh, the sound warm and familiar in Clarke’s ears. “Shut up Clarke. You’re totally not hating me anymore.”

Clarke felt the broad smile fall from her lips as she realized that was actually the truth. All playfulness forgotten, she did really not hate Bellamy anymore. When had that happened?

As she looked over at him, at the playful smile on his lips and the worry free look in his eyes, she felt an immense feeling of guilt rising up inside her chest. This was the guy who broke Raven’s heart. This  was the guy who’d emotionally wrecked her best friend, this was the guy Clarke spent days comforting Raven about. This was also the guy who’d hooked up with every skank from the school, cheating on every single one of them. How could she not hate him? Especially when he’d hurt her best friend so badly. What was wrong with her? She should hate him with everything she’s got. God, she’s a terrible friend. She swallowed deeply as she quickly packed her bag and stood up, her heart sinking in her chest as she looked at Bellamy’s raised eyebrows.

“I have to go.” She murmured out before she walked off, leaving a confused Bellamy behind


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the love, guys!

Bellamy had texted her later that afternoon, asking her what the hell that had been today and if she was okay, and Clarke hadn’t replied. She didn’t know how, didn’t know what she was supposed to say. If she was even supposed to say anything at all. 

So while trying to keep her mind distracted, she’d focused on her new project. She’d gotten out her pieces of charcoal and the sharpening tools that go with it. Her mom had, after a disapproving grunt, bought her a new blank canvas too. Clarke had decided to not tell her mother about the red paint drama, just that she had gotten the assignment wrong. For some reason she didn’t want to throw Bellamy under the bus with her mom. Which is..kind of ridiculous. I mean she doesn’t own him anything like that, it’s not like they’re friends.

Or are they becoming friends? In some weird twisted way?

Clarke sighs, why is she even thinking about this? The answer should be obvious, they can't be friends. Clarke could never be friends with someone that hurt Raven. Yet, why does she feel as if that is exactly what’s happening?

Ugh, why is this even bothering her so much? It’s not like she did something awful or anything, there really hadn’t happened that much at all. She’d just been in an extremely good mood because of her new painting and she’d forgotten that she was supposed to hate Bellamy. It wasn't as if they were suddenly friends. But the fact was that she had started developing a liking towards Bellamy, what also caused for a feeling of guilt to rise up inside her.

She hadn't necessarily hurt Raven with that one conversation, but Clarke knew nothing good could come from this friendship (?) thing with Bellamy. Especially not for Raven, and Clarke knows where her loyalties lie. 

Clarke sighs, feelings of frustration filling her mind, and angrily carves her charcoal into a round shape before continuing her sketching.

The sun was already setting when a smile made its way to Clarke’s lips. Her canvas was now marked with a sky filled with misty clouds and it looked just like she’d hoped it would. Clarke had wanted to keep it mysterious, the darker and creepier it would be, the more the red paint would be a contrasting element. Which was what she needed it to be. The clouds had taken her half a day though, which was not the speed she should be working at if she ever wants to finish it in time.

Maybe that was because she’d been distracted all day. She sighed as she headed for the shower, maybe the hot steaming water would be able to get Bellamy out of her mind.

\--

It was the third time today that Clarke stood hidden around a corner, waiting for Bellamy to be way out of her reach. She’d gotten another text from him this morning and even though she felt quite guilty about not answering, she couldn’t allow herself to respond. She had made up her mind and she was going to stick to her decision. Texting Bellamy is not a part of that decision. It would only make things worse for her and Raven.

Clarke knows she should be able to do whatever she wants, to text whoever she wants. But Raven is her friend, her best friend, and she can’t just ignore the pain someone caused her best friend.

So after an intense shower debate with herself Clarke had decided to cut Bellamy out of her life while she still could, before anything else happened. Raven deserved that much.

Which is the reason why Clarke had spent the day avoiding Bellamy. Which was actually going surprisingly well. She’d made sure not to be in the same room as him all day, which was relatively easy since he was one year older than her and therefore didn’t share any classes with her. But of course her luck can’t last forever because at the end of the days Clarke spots him entering the hallway her locker is in. Her locker, where she’s currently standing.

Slight panic fills her chest. She smashes her books into her bag in seconds and she’s scrambling away as fast as she can when she hears his voice from behind her.

“Clarke!”

Looking back over her shoulder she sees him jogging towards her and filled with distress she manages to cleverly make use of the crowd of people around her to rush outside. She can't talk to Bellamy and she doesn't want to, because she a) promised herself to make an effort to keep him away from her and b) she simply does not know what she would say. For him the sudden change in her behavior must have been extremely weird and she has no interest in finding out his thoughts on the matter.

Clarke releases the breath she’d been holding when she walks outside, when she feels the hot rays of the sun on her shoulders. She relaxes and goes to walk around the building, when she hears the doors behind her being thrown open roughly. “Clarke! Clarke wait!”

She manages to take a couple of quick but hesitant steps before Bellamy has his hand tight around her arm. He pulls her backwards and twists her around, so she’s forced to face him. From their new position he looks down at her, his eyes filled with confusion and questions. Clarke tries to avoid his eyes but she can't help but feel trapped under his gaze. She swallows as she sees a frown forming on Bellamy's face and she tries to look anywhere but his face. An intensity fills up the space between them when neither of them says anything.

Bellamy tilts his head as he studies her. “What is going on with you art girl?”

“What do you mean?”

Bellamy scoffs. “Umh, maybe the fact you’ve been avoiding me the last few days.”

Clarke lowers her head and faces the ground, breaking their eye-contact. She feels her throat tightening, her cheeks flushing, as she’s looking for the right words. She doesn’t look him in the eyes when she finally speaks up. “I don’t think we should talk to each other anymore.”

With that she steps back, removing herself from his grip, and hears him huff out a disbelieving breath. “What now?”

She scratches her arm nervously as she looks up at him, feeling weak under his stare. Fuck, she should have thought this through better.  “I don’t know what this is or what this is going to be, but it needs to stop.”

“What? Why?”

“Because you were right, I don’t hate you anymore.” She can see a smile flash on his lips. “But I should.”

“Why?” Bellamy steps closer to her, a frown present on his face, and Clarke feels herself regaining some strength. So far this conversation had been like trying to cross an old bridge, one that could collapse with every wrong step taken, but now she finally had solid ground underneath her feet. Because as she looked up into his eyes all she saw was confusion, not a single sign of knowing why. He didn’t remember her.

She felt a sad smile coming over her lips at that realization. “You really don’t remember, do you?”

She could see the surprise on his face, could see his eyebrows forming a frown as he squeezed his eyes half closed and stared at her. He titled his head before shaking it. “I don’t think I do.”

Clarke nodded, a slightly sad feeling coming over her, because him not remembering her meant him not remembering his actions. She shakes her head in disbelief. “See that makes it even worse.”

“Makes what worse?”

“This whole thing.”

He shakes his head, fire visible in his eyes as frustration overtook him. “What whole thing? For god’s sake Clarke.”

She takes a deep breath before looking him in the eyes with equally as much fire. “You do remember Raven Reyes right?”

She can see his lips twitching into a pained expression as he awkwardly scratches his neck. “You don’t really forget Raven.”

“No, you don’t. Raven’s my best friend.” She sees Bellamy release a pained sigh. “And I’m not hanging around someone who hurt her.”

“What? So just because I dated your best friend you won’t talk to me?”

“Not because you dated her, because you hurt her.” Clarke swallows. “I’m not going to hurt her more by hanging around you.”

“How would that hurt her? Our relationship ended over a year ago!”

Clarke feels her eyebrows rising at his statement and shakes her head. “You have no idea how much you hurt her do you?”

Bellamy looks down at her, his jaw set. “No apparently I don’t and to be honest I don’t care.”

Clarke took a step back in surprise. She couldn’t quite believe what she’d heard. He didn’t care? Had he really just said that? She swallowd as she realized Bellamy Blake was still the biggest asshole she’s ever known, she’d just been blind enough to not see it for a while. She shook her head, anger overtaking her, as she turned to walk away from him.

“No, Clarke wait, I didn’t mean it like that!”

She released a fake sounding laugh and continued walking away. “Sure Bellamy, whatever you say.”

Then his fingers curled around her wrist and limited her from walking any further. She turned around to face him, her expression blank, letting him know she would listen but that she wasn’t making any promises to respond. She could see him struggling to come up with the words as he sighed. “What I meant was that I don’t give a crap about what Raven thinks or wants right now, I only care about what you want Clarke.”

She bit her lip and looked down at his firm grip on her wrist. A slight blush reached her cheeks as Bellamy continued on talking. “So if you can tell me that you want me to leave you alone I will, but if this is only because of Raven I couldn’t give a shit.”

She looks up at him, her mouth opened slightly, and stares into his eyes intensely. She opens her mouth to tell him to leave, to go away, but the words don’t come out. Maybe because she doesn’t want them to.  She swallows as her eyes travel around his chest, his sharp jaw line and muscled arms before meeting his eyes. She swallows as she feels him coming closer, itching towards her. He speaks up then, inches from her face, his voice husky and low. “And you know what I think art girl? I think that you don’t want me to leave you alone.”

She shivers as his words reach her ears and her cheeks heat up at the truth she finds in them. When she looks back up Bellamy’s eyes are boring into hers, sparkling with an intensity that warms up her insides. Her glance lowers to his lips and she swallows. She sees him lowering his head towards hers and without realizing what she’s doing she steps on her toes and rises her lips to meet his.

She can hear his surprised groan, can feel it vibrate through their kiss, and he quickly moves his hands from her wrist to her hips, where he lets them run over her body before halting them in the curve of her back. Clarke can feel her heart beating loudly in her chest as Bellamy’s lips tug on hers gently. A shiver runs down her spine as she opens up her lips, allowing his tongue to dart inside. Bellamy deepens the kiss, his hands moving upwards to cup her chin. They stumble backwards until Clarke’s back is against the school wall and she throws her arms around his shoulder because she likes the way his body is pressed against hers and would like for him to be even closer. Bellamy makes an approving sound and his tongue starts dancing around hers. Clarke can feel her stomach tightening as she responds eagerly. She allows herself to explore Bellamy’s body, she can feel his back muscles through his shirt and her mind becomes foggy when Bellamy’s tongue takes over, guiding hers into oblivion. She doesn’t know for how long they stood there, but she knows that when they parted she had changed things to the point there was no turning back. Her plan to keep him away had failed, miserably.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Bellamy:**

 

  * ****20:56 Come to my party this Friday****



 

**Clarke:**

 

  * ****21:06 No****



 

**Bellamy:**

 

  * ****21:06 Please?****



 

**Clarke:**

 

  * ****21:07 I can’t , painting isn’t done yet****



 

**Bellamy:**

 

  * ****21:07 The same painting that would have been finished ages ago had you allowed me to help you?****



 

**Clarke:**

 

  * ****21:09 Lol as if****



 

**Bellamy:**

 

  * ****21:09 You underestimate my talent****



 

**Clarke:**

 

  * ****21:09 Still no****



 

**Bellamy:**

 

  * ****21:10 You have to come****



 

**Clarke:**

 

  * ****21:13 As if you would even notice that I was there****



 

**Bellamy:**

 

  * ****21:13 I totally would****



 

**Clarke:**

 

  * ****21:14 Like you did last year?****



 

**Bellamy:**

 

  * ****21:14 You were there last year?****



 

**Clarke:**

 

  * ****21:15 See! You don’t even know!****



 

**Bellamy:**

 

  * ****21:15 Is this some sort of trick question****



 

**Clarke:**

 

  * ****21:16 Would you fall for it?****



 

**Bellamy:**

 

  * ****21:17 Nope****



 

**Clarke:**

 

  * ****21:18 Then nope****



 

**Bellamy:**

 

  * ****21:19 But forreal were you there?****



 

**Clarke:**

 

  * ****21:19 Might have been****



 

**Bellamy:**

 

  * ****21:20  with Raven?****



 

**Clarke:**

 

  * ****21:20 Thought you didn’t care about Raven?****



 

**Bellamy:**

 

  * ****21:20 Never said I did****


  * **21:20 Just come okay**



 

**Clarke:**

 

  * ****21:21 I’ll think about it****



 

**Bellamy:**

 

  * ****21:21 see u there then****



 

  * ****21:22 But don’t bring Raven pls, wouldn’t want the drama****



 

Clarke sighs as she lets her eyes scan over his last text again, guilt overtaking her insides as she realizes she hadn’t even thought about bringing Raven. What would Raven even think of her? Clarke can just already see the way her usual broad and warm smile would drop, the way her eyebrows would form into a frown, the way she would shake her head to form a blank expression on her face, putting on a front as if it hadn’t bothered her. But not before Clarke would have seen the pain in her eyes.

She hides her head in her hands. How would she ever tell Raven? And what would she tell her?

Hey Raven, remember that asshole you dated last year? Yeah the one who broke your heart, yeah the same one I swore to hate for the rest of my life, yeah I've kinda been hanging out with him, kinda kissed him. 

Eevn though Raven is usually not the drama queen, Clarke knows this would change eveyrhting. Raven really loved Bellamy, poured her ehart and soul into that relationship, and he hurt her more than anyone ever has. And now Clarke's just making that all even worse. She was a horrible friend.

But as much as she regrets the situation she’s in, she can’t get herself to regret her kiss with Bellamy.

Don’t get her wrong, she definitely regrets the position it’s put her in, how vulnerable she now feels, but she doesn’t regret the action itself. The thought of Bellamy’s lips on hers warms her up inside, sends a shiver down her spine, clouds her judgment and takes over all her thoughts. But damn, does she hate the guy.

\--

The smell of cheap perfume and cigarette smoke invades Clarke’s nose as she walks up the path to Bellamy’s backyard. The loudly blasting music and sneering laughter tell her she’s definitely at the right place. She nervously steps through the iron garden gate to find..pretty much what she expected.

The back garden is filled with people and the grass filled with empty plastic red cups. Clarke smirks. She looks around the mass of people, recognizing some faces from school but long not all. Everyone seems to be laughing and talking together, generally having a good time, and Clarke suddenly feels alone.

Last year she’d been with Raven, who’d known her way around the Blake household and who frankly was a lot more social and outgoing than Clarke was. Clarke had always kind of flown under the social radar, known as that one shy friend from Raven. And usually she couldn’t care less about that.

But as she stood there, staring at the happily partying people around her, she’d never felt more left out. Why was she even at this stupid party in the first place? It wasn’t like Bellamy was actually going to spend time with her. Or was he?

Ever since their kiss Clarke has no idea what Bellamy wants. Things had been pretty much the same as before, like their kiss had never happened. Clarke doesn’t know what to think. Is Bellamy even interested in her? Is she interested in him? The hopeful beating of her heart tells her the answer to that last question is yes, yes she is. Clarke sighs, she really wishes she wasn’t.

As she makes her way past the group of already drunk girls that are giggling loudly Clarke wants to roll her eyes. If she’s going to have to make it through a party where she knows no one she’s going to need a fucking drink. She pours some vodka into one of the red plastic cups and laughs at the cliché she’s become.

“Clarke?”

Clarke turns to reveal Lexa staring down at her. She smiles. “Hey!”

Lexa gives her a small grin. She’s wearing a ripped jeans short with a white tee and somehow manages to look stunning in the simple outfit. Lexa leans over to her with a smile on her lips and whispers in her ear, trying to compensate for the loud music playing. Her breath feels hot against Clarke’s temple. “You should come meet my friends!”

Clarke nods with a smile and follows Lexa, relief flowing through her. Thank god she found Lexa, now she won’t have to face the awkward situation of not knowing anyone. Lexa guides her throught he mass of partying people with ease, completely in her element, and Clarke can feel a frown setting on her face. She’d never thought of Lexa as the partying type. They ended up at a diverse but cozy group of people, that all seemed to be Clarke’s junior.

“Clarke, these are Jasper and Monty.” Lexa says, pointing to the two guys who seem caught up in their argument, and Clarke gets two kind smiles send her way.

“And this is the lovely Octavia.” Lexa says while pointing to the beautiful brunette that’s leaning confidently against the wall. She gives Clarke a nod of acknowledgement before continuing on with the argument they’re having.

Clarke decides to join in and she can honestly say she’s having the greatest time. Jasper is downright funny and has made Clarke laugh more than she’s laughed in days, Monty is this giant sweetheart with a secret love for alcohol and before Clarke knows what’s happening they’re out dancing barefoot on the terrace, the tiles cold against their warm feet. Octavia, who intimidated Clarke at first, turned out to be this sarcastic little shit who has a weakness for puppies and butterflies. Lexa turns out to fit in perfectly, her introvert personality seems to balance out the group, and her lame ass jokes make Clarke throw her head backwards in laughter.

It’s about fourty conversation topics and about fifteen drinks later that Clarke finds out an important factor about her new friend.

“Wait,” Clarke says laughing, the words coming out blurrier than she expected them to, “you’re Bellamy’s sister?”

Octavia laughs for no reason at all. “Yes I am.”

“No way, no, no I don’t believe you.”

“It’s the truth!”

Clarke laughs like this conversation is the funniest thing she’s ever had happen in her entire life as she takes another sip from her drink. “But you two are so different!”

Octavia shrugs. “I know I’m way hotter than he is.”

“Well, I think your brother is pretty damn fine.” Clarke says without thinking.

Octavia’s eyes widen and her mouth falls open into the broadest smile Clarke has ever seen. “Oh my god do you have the hots for my brother?”

“No, no.” Clarke tries to argue, but the alcohol is making her laugh, making her protests unbelievable.  Soon she’s being teased by the entire group of drunks around her and Clarke can’t stop laughing. She also can’t help the blush that’s reaching her cheeks.  

“I really don’t.” She says as she playfully smacks Jasper on the chest.

“I think you do,” Octavia says, laughter visible in her eyes, “and I think I should take you to go meet him.”

“We’ve actually already met.” Clarke says as she sends wiggling eyebrows Octavia’s way, who throws her head back in laughter. Jasper and Monty make kissing sounds from next to her and Clarke can’t hold back her snort.

Only Lexa gives her a puzzled look. “Wait, but how?”

“Well, he kinda barged into the art room one day and kinda ruined my painting and well it’s…it’s a long story.”

Clarke giggles as she thinks back to that moment, to how angry she was. It all seems silly now, with her new painting pretty much finished. Around her the group is laughing and making stupid bets on whether Bellamy and Clarke would work as a couple. Clarke rolls her eyes at them and can feel her brows knotting into a from as she wonders when the story of how she knows Bellamy became a long one.

After that she gets swept up in the conversation, forgetting about Bellamy completely even though it was his party. Even though it was him who invited her. Only hours later, when she’s so drunk Octavia and Lexa actually have to support her during her walk to the front door, does she think of him again. Well, not as much think as see.

Even though the two figures are like shadows in the night, melting together as one, Clarke has no difficulty identifying Bellamy’s broad shoulders as he presses the girl against the wall, his lips locked with hers. Clarke swallows as she feels a sense of devastation come over her. She quickly adverts her eyes, not wanting to see any more of the display before her, and catches the expression of sympathy on Octavia’s face. Clarke gives her a smile, hoping her new friend won’t see through it. Won’t see how broken Clarke actually feels inside.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I kinda forgot about this project with all the other things i've got going on, so sorry!  
> Still had this chap saved tho, so here ya go

**Author's Note:**

> Bellarke has stolen my heart, what can I say?


End file.
